El Esposo Perfecto
by Lolo18
Summary: En 30 días debía encontrarle el esposo perfecto a la soltera más codiciada de todos los Estados Unidos; Sango Nakamura. Pero ella pronunció las dos palabras, que pondrían el mundo de Kagome en un dilema existencial. -/- Quiero a... Inuyasha Taisho -/-
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

Feliz de haber regresado con otr fic de Inuyasha.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**El Esposo Perfecto**_

Llevaba 1 año trabajando como columnista del New York Times, su especialidad. Cosas de mujeres.

Kagome Higurashi era una de las joyas más preciadas del diario, su capacidad para envolver a la población femenina era indiscutible ante los reyes del raiting. Pero no estaba segura de poder llevar un reto como el que ahora se le imponía.

En 30 días debía encontrarle el esposo perfecto a la soltera más codiciada de todos los Estados Unidos; Sango Nakamura. Modelo estrella de revistas y pasarelas a nivel mundial.

¡Joder, ella no era una casamentera! Solo una pequeña columnista. Y en cosas del amor no debatía, era inteligente para escribir e intrigar, pero amar se le volvía complicado y desastroso.

- ¡Kagome! - gritó su jefe regordete desde la puerta de su oficina. - ¡Sango Nakamura a las 2 en el Central Park! Más te vale que llegues a tiempo y no faltes - el hombre regresó a su oficina y Kagome suspiró cansada.

¡Odiaba a ese hombre! Y el lo sabía tan bien, que buscaba las formas más hostiles y dolorosas para hacerla sentir realmente perdida.

Cogió su bolso Hermes Birkin, el abrigo y las llaves de su auto. Debía estar en media hora exacto si no quería tener problemas con su jefe y su columna. Gracias a Dios, las calles estaban algo despejadas y el tráfico avanzaba rápido. Llegó con 5 minutos de retraso y calmándose los nervios, bajó del auto. Se puso los lentes de diamantes falsos y se sacudió un poco el cabello negro, miró a los lados y luego caminó apretando el bolso. ¡Estaba jodidamente nerviosa!

Vio a Sango a lo lejos y aguantó la respiración. Sin duda que esa mujer era muy hermosa.

- ¿Sango Nakamura? - su voz le traicionó, mostrándose más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

- Si - la miró de arriba abajo y luego abrió los ojos apenada - ¡Eres Kagome! - se levantó y la abrazó efusivamente, Kagome no sabía si corresponder o quitársela de encima. Nunca se le habían lanzado de esa forma.

- ¿Me conoce? - la alejó algo nerviosa.

- ¡Eres la mejor columnista que he leído! -

- Gracias Sango - sonrió y luego la miró confundida - ¿Por qué deseas que te encuentre esposo? Debes tener a muchos detrás de ti. Eres hermosa y exitosa -

- Ven siéntate - le palmeó a un lado y Kagome se sentó - Eso es lo que pasa, no quiero a alguien para una noche caliente, quiero amor. - soltó el aire algo brusco - El esposo perfecto y sé que ese sería un buen tema para tu columna. ¿Me ayudarás? -

- Es algo difícil, soy columnista no casamentera. - Sango la miró alarmada.

- ¡No hay problema Kagome! Ya tengo el candidato. -

- Si es así, no necesitas mi ayuda - se paró decidida a irse pero Sango la agarró por un brazo deteniéndola.

- ¡La necesito! Estoy desesperada Kagome. -

- ¿Por qué? No creo que ningún hombre se te resista. -

- Ese es el problema - bajó la cabeza deprimida - Él si lo hace - la levantó agitadamente clavando sus profundos ojos negros sobre ella. - ¡Por favor! -

Kagome la miraba preocupada, nunca había estado en una situación como esa, y Sango se le presentaba amable y gentil, hasta la confundiría con una gran y vieja amiga. ¡La ayudaría! Como sea, las dos saldrían ganando.

Sango el esposo perfecto, y Kagome una excelente columna.

- Cuenta conmigo - le susurró y Sango saltó a abrazarla extasiada de felicidad - Pero debes decirme a quien debo atrapar para ti - la modelo se calmó y serenamente pronunció las dos palabras, que pondrían el mundo de Kagome en un dilema existencial.

- Quiero a - respiró profundamente. - Inuyasha Taisho. -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Llevaba una semana tratando de hacer cita con el corredor de autos. No fue sino hasta ayer en la noche que pudo contactarlo y éste aceptó. ¡En la playa!

Maldición.

Odiaba los trajes de baños más que el calor del verano, pero ella no iría a disfrutar así que optó por unos shorts blancos, y una playera negra, se recogió el cabello en una cola alta dejando caer varios mechones juguetonamente, en su frente, y luego salió.

Aparcó el auto a las afueras de la playa y luego bajó decidida a entrevistarlo. Solo esperaba que fuese amable.

Con dificultad caminó en la arena y luego miró a los lados. No había mucha gente en la playa así que sería fácil encontrar el sitio donde se quedaba.

- ¿Kagome Higurashi? - escuchó a su espalda y algo nerviosa volteó.

- Soy yo. - lo miró de arriba abajo, era un poco más alto que ella y tenía una encantadora mirada café, el pelo recogido y una dulce sonrisa. No era muy guapo pero tampoco dejaba de ser extremadamente lindo. - ¿Inuyasha Taisho? -

- ¡Oh no! Querida - rió bajito. - Miroku Yoshida, soy el manager. - giró la cabeza y le señaló al frente. - Ese es Inuyasha - Kagome giró la vista y lo vio.

¡Dios mío que estas en los cielos! Ese hombre parecía el propio adonis de la mitología griega. Lo escrutó con los ojos lentamente y siguiendo las pequeñas gotas de agua, le recorrió el cuerpo. El ejercicio sin duda que parecía la rutina de su vida, unos pectorales bien formados y ese abdomen lleno de cuadros. Sus brazos eran perfectos. Pasó una mano desde la raíz hasta la mitad de sus largos cabellos negros.

Un molesto revoloteo apareció en su estómago, el corazón le bombeo con fuerza y tuvo que tragar saliva para calmar la sed que empezaba a sentir. ¡Ese hombre era perfecto! Pero unos pequeños chasquidos en el frente de sus ojos la trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

- Sé que Inuyasha es irresistible ante el sexo femenino, pero deberías disimular un poco ¡eh! - Miroku estaba realmente divertido que no resistió el reírse de ella.

- ¡No sé de que hablas! - avergonzada se cruzó de brazos y miró al otro lado.

- Lo siento, pero debiste haber visto tu cara - calmó su risa y un poco más serio habló. - Inuyasha no es un hombre fácil, Kagome. Debes saberlo antes de que lo entrevistes. -

- No vine a una entrevista -

- ¿Y si no es a eso, entonces a qué has venido? - la observó algo intrigado, esto no le traía buena espina.

- ¡Señor Taisho! - se zafó de la pregunta de Miroku en lo que vio a Inuyasha más cerca, y ¡Dios mio! Ese hombre la ponía más nerviosa de lo normal.

- ¿Quien es usted? -

¡Sus ojos! No eran normales, eran dorados y penetrantes. Sin duda que era perfecto.

- Kagome Higurashi - le tendió la mano pero el la ignoró pasando por su lado y cogiendo una botella de agua.

- Eres la mujer que molestó toda la maldita semana - Kagome lo miró molesta.

¡El título de perfecto se lo podía meter por el culo!

- Es necesaria esta conversación. - Inuyasha se sentó en una de las amplias sillas y la vio.

Le pareció muy hermosa, demasiado para su condición de macho dominante. Pero al fin y al cabo era una estúpida que solo molestaba para que se casara. Y el matrimonio no iba con él.

- No estoy interesado en lo que me vende - giró el cuerpo y se acostó apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

- Ni siquiera le he dicho. - ¡ese hombre empezaba a molestarla! - No sea grosero y míreme cuando le hablo. -

- Kagome Higurashi, columnista del New York Times, especialista en temas de mujeres y próxima a conseguirle el esposo perfecto a Sango. - se sacó las manos y se sentó de nuevo mirándole fijamente. - No estoy interesado en casarme, busque a alguien mejor. - vio por encima del hombro de ella y se dio cuenta de la mirada atónita de Miroku. - Él estará, sin duda alguna, más interesado en ese tema. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Sango es de su maldito interés. A mi déjeme en paz señorita Higurashi -

Se volvió a acostar y Kagome resopló indignada. Era un maldito grosero irritante creyéndose el macho alfa de la manada. ¡Pero con ella no se metian de esa forma!

- Sólo déle una oportunidad, Sango es hermosa y...-

- ¿Que parte de "no estoy interesado", no entendiste? Vete a molestar a otro lado. - cerró los ojos levemente molesto.

- Seños Taisho, por favor -

¡Odiaba suplicar! Pero lo que más odiaba es que, su trabajo dependía de ese hombre horripilantemente atractivo.

- Bien, gatita - giró la vista y con una mano se bajó los lentes negros - Hagamos un trato, te doy tu estúpida cita y tú me das algo a cambio -

Kagome sintió una pequeña esperanza en su interior y decidió responder sin vacilar. ¡Era una oportunidad irrepetible!

- ¿Que desea de mí? - pero la sonrisa pícara de él la hizo temblar. Nada bueno vendría de ahora en adelante.

- Digamos que serás - la miró de arriba abajo - Mi acompañante personal, harás todo lo que yo diga. Y entonces te daré cuantas citas quieras. Tú decides -

Kagome sintió que todo le daba vueltas, y la bilis le subió a la garganta. Pero debía aceptar, no perdería su trabajo por nada ni por nadie. ¡Maldición!

¿Qué hizo para meterse en este gran lío? Dios debía odiarla.

- Acepto. - dijo algo nerviosa y dispuesta a salir de ahí.

- Hasta mañana - volvió a su posición inicial y respiró algo ¿feliz? - Kagome - susurró y Miroku no pudo evitar verlo extrañado y confundido.

Inuyasha iba a divertirse mucho ese mes, y Kagome se empezaba a sentir perdida.

En ese cuerpo y esos ojos que sin duda alguna; eran perfectos.


	2. Se aclaran las ideas

**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

Feliz de haber regresado con otro capítulo.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**

¡PARA TI **"ANIYASHA", **SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA HACERTE UN ONE-SHOT, PERO TE DEDICO ESTE GRAN CAP!

Espero te guste.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**Capítulo 2:**_** Se aclaran las ideas.**_

Miroku no paraba de verlo confundido. ¿Es que acaso Inuyasha se había vuelto loco? Estaba jugando un terreno muy peligroso, y eso sin duda que traería problemas a su carrera.

Él era el típico guaperas norteamericano que le gusta el sexo y las cervezas. Odiaba que una mujer lo negara, se creeía todo menos un deficiente sexual. ¡Lo amaban! Él era el mejor en la cama.

Pero era ahí donde erradicaba el problema. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer, como para iniciar un compromiso serio aparte de todo, su carrera lo consumía la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba jodido en cuestiones del amor. Miroku sabía que Kagome no era una mujer fácil, e Inuyasha la iba a cagar con toda sus letras.

Sango. Ella sí era un problema.

¿Por qué tenía que buscar a Inuyasha, por qué no a él? Simple. Lo creía el pervertido estrella del año, y contra eso no competiría. Lo aceptaba.

¡Pero joder! La amaba más que a su alma, si ella le pidiese dejarlo todo. Lo haría.

- Miroku, ¿en qué tanto piensas hombre? Nunca te he visto tan callado, odio decir que empieza a molestarme tanto silencio. - Inuyasha le habló preocupado desde el asiento de al lado.

- No es nada. ¿Qué harás con Kagome? - sacudió levemente la cabeza y lo miró atento.

- Que te importa - bufó semi molesto. - Es una tonta -

- Sabes que no lo es Inuyasha, y eso es lo que te aterra. - una risilla se asomó por sus labios - Es tan guapa e inteligente que te dejó jodidamente atraído. - posó un brazo en la ventanilla abierta y jugó un poco con su cabello. - Te gusta. -

- ¡Si sigues diciendo estúpideces te bajas ahora mismo! - sintió las mejillas arder.

- Sí así va a ser tu carácter cada vez que hablemos de ella, no me imagino como lo tendrás al cumplirse los 30 días. - retuvo el aire, para luego soltarlo bruscamente - Gracias a Dios que todo acabará pronto, en lo que Sango se desilusione de ti. -

El corazón de Inuyasha bombeó con fuerza, puso una pequeña mueca de enfado y luego se jaló un pequeño mechón de su pelo negro. Miroku tenía siempre la maldita razón, ¿pero es que acaso él no quiere dejar de verla?

Idiota la hora en la que se la encontró en el camino. ¡Estúpido él, por haberle hecho aceptar tal trato!

- ¿Es ella no? - quiso hacerse el desentendido pero Miroku como siempre, lo volvió a joder.

- ¿La chica que te gusta? Me temo que sí, Inuyasha. -

- ¡Eres molesto! -

Kagome e Inuyasha se habían quedado en ver, dentro del CC, nunca esperó que Miroku lo acompañara pero si no lo hacía, seguro desataría el viejo holocausto griego. La observó a lo lejos con unos jeans y una blusa sencilla blanca, el pelo suelto y unos grandes lentes negros. Esa mujer sin duda que era hermosa, y también calmaría sus noches de calentura.

O al menos eso pensaba.

- Pensé que nunca llegaría señor Taisho. - zapateó el suelo con un poco de fuerza mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

- Llámame Inuyasha, no estoy tan viejo - bajó algo cansado del auto y Miroku le siguió.

- ¿Como estas Kagome? Estas hermosa. - la abrazó y luego miró de reojo a su compañero - ¿No es cierto Inuyasha? -

- Si como sea - una mueca de desagrado apareció en su boca y Kagome infló sus mejillas severamente molesta.

- ¿Le importaría no ser tan grosero? - el viento ondeó sus cabellos e Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirarla, pero en unos segundos volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Grosero por no decir que estas hermosa? Oh no cariño, sin duda que estas mucho mejor que eso -

¡Mierda! ¿De donde le había salido ese cumplido? Sacudió la cabeza dejando a una Kagome sorprendida, y a un Miroku, ¿divertido?, ¡maldito soquete!

- Es hora de preparar nuestra agenda, Kagome - le pasó por el lado sin mirarla adentrándose al CC.

- No le hagas caso, está más frito que una papa de Mc Donal - le susurró Miroku a Kagome y ésta no pudo evitar reír.

- ¡Miroku si me entero lo que hablas a escondidas te castro! - Inuyasha volteó molesto y Miroku tragó fuertemente saliva.

- Era broma amigo, busquemos un sitio para charlar - rió nervioso.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

- Y eso es todo -

Miroku dejó el pequeño cuaderno con esmero en la mesa del café, Kagome suspiró cansada e Inuyasha solo bostezó. Hasta ese pequeño gesto le había parecido tan encantador a ella, pero una vez que habló, dejó todo título de perfecto en el bote de la basura.

- Solo quiero saber, ¿como iré a mi trabajo? Si bien tengo que seguirte todo el día, y eso no es algo que me interese - respiró resignada pero ni se atrevió a mirar a Inuyasha, solo se dedicó a hablar con Miroku; y ése pequeño "ignorar", le estaba empezando a doler la cien.

- No te preocupes por eso, cuando salgas de tu trabajo te diriges donde Inuyasha. No te será difícil, se te pasará una copia del horario y listo. -

- Bien, gracias Miroku pero debo irme - cogió su bolso y con un fuerte abrazo se despidió de él.

- ¿Y yo que estoy, pintado? - bufó Inuyasha muy molesto, ¿como podía ignorar su existencia?

¡Pero que rayos! A él ni le importaba esa tonta e insignificante mujer.

- Deberías - contestó Kagome en tono cansado - Pintarte en un feo retrato y luego mandarte a la selva, de seguro te adoptarán como "El Rey Estupidez", si es que no te comen antes - se dirigió de nuevo a Miroku dejando a Inuyasha sorprendido - Mandame cuanto antes el tonto horario ese. Veré que puedo hacer. ¡Y tu! - Inuyasha alzó la vista - Me debes la cita con Sango, adiós. -

Sus caderas se movieron juguetonamente de izquierda a derecha, e Inuyasha no pudo apartar la vista. Sin embargo el pensamiento fue lo último que no pudo reprimir.

- Me insulto - dijo pasmado. Miroku rió.

- Deja de ser tan infantil Inuyasha, odias en una mujer causar indiferencia. -

- Nadie me había hablado de esa forma -

- Mejor vámonos adonis. Mañana será un día extremadamente largo. -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Llegó a su casa cansada y exhausta. Ese idiota era más de lo que podía pedir, ¿como Sango puede querer a alguien como él?

¡Era un grosero presuntuoso, estúpido, con una neurona muerta y las demás sin funcionamiento!

¿Perfecto? ¡Ja! Ya todas querían que lo fuese. Pero una pregunta la hizo estremecer. ¿Y si solo se comportaba así con ella? Quizás con las demás era un galán.

¡Pero ella no era tonta! La habían catalogado como una de las mujeres más inteligentes de New York. No iba a caer tan fácil, Inuyasha se adaptaría a sus propias reglas, y jugaría tan bien como él. Si eso era lo que quería, entonces lo obtendría.

El teléfono celular vibró en la pequeña mesita que descansaba a un lado de su cama, con pereza lo agarró y vio que era de Sango. Lo cogió incómoda y la saludó alegremente.

- ¿Que tal estuvo el día? -

Le había preguntado ella, pero Kagome estaba irremediablemente irritada como para recordarlo.

- Inuyasha es un - vaciló antes de contestar, no debía decir algo contrario a lo que Sango estaba acostumbrada a percibir. - Buen hombre, de seguro será el esposo perfecto. Me ha ayudado con una capacidad increíble y, estoy completamente feliz, de que lo hayas escogido a él. - se mordió la lengua, nunca en su vida había mentido tan bien.

- ¡Que bueno saber eso Kagome! Yo debo irme, solo te llamaba para saber como estabas y que tal te había ido. Espero verte mañana - antes de que pudiese responder, Sango colgó.

La escuchó tan extraña y agitada, pero no quiso seguir imaginando cosas. Aunque ese hombre era un total idiota para ella, debía aceptar que estaba ¡jodidamente bueno!, y de no ser por su carácter de macho caliente, lo habría amado en cuestión de segundos.

Pero eso no pasaría.

- ¡Oh no! - resopló indignada y sentándose en la cama, comenzó a desvestirse.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

- ¡Necesito verte! -

Sango estaba ansiosa, había llamado a Miroku para citarlo lo antes posible y comentarle sobre su "supuesta", búsqueda de marido. Pero él se estaba rehusando a verla, su voz sonaba dolida y la desesperaba.

- ¡Miroku cuando digo ahora es AHORA! -

- Esta bien Sango, pero, no por mucho tiempo. Debo regresar temprano -

- Te veo en media hora -

- Adiós. - colgó con fastidio. Verla empeoraba las cosas.

En media hora exacta, se encontraba uno frente el otro a las afueras de New York, Sango lo miraba nerviosa y él no podía evitar que le doliera el alma.

- ¿Para qué me necesitabas? - las palabras se le atropellaban, quería llorar. ¡Qué maricón era!

- Quería hablarte sobre Kagome - cruzó las manos delante de su falda y suspiró nerviosa.

- Ya lo sé todo -

Sango abrió los ojos algo avergonzada mientras que trataba de tocarle una mejilla, pero él volteó algo brusco cerrando los ojos.

- No lo hagas Sango, no me toques -

Ella sintió desfallecer, ¿desde cuando se había enamorado de él? No lo sabía.

- Perdóname Miroku, pero necesito explicarte lo que pasa -

- Ya todo esta claro, Inuyasha será...-

- No es a él a quien quiero - le rozó la mano y él, dentro de su shock, aceptó el gesto.

- ¿Pero que dices Sango, a qué juegas? - comenzó a sentirse repulsivo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que Inuyasha no podía controlar su vida sentimental? - Miroku asintió - Pues - rió picaronamente - Kagome es perfecta para ese trabajo -

- No te entiendo - estaba realmente confundido.

- ¡Lo que te falta de inteligencia, te sobra en brutalidad! - suspiró cansada - Kagome es la única mujer que se le resistirá a Inuyasha -

Miroku tuvo un pequeño destello de alegría en sus ojos. ¿Significaba que Sango no amaba a Inuyasha?

- ¿No lo amas entonces? - quería escucharlo de ella.

- ¡No idiota! Para mí Inuyasha siempre ha sido un buen amigo. - Miroku sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Entonces tu me...? - pero Sango posó sus dedos en la boca de él.

- Shhh...- miró a los lados. - Nadie puede saberlo por ahora, sino el plan se echaría a perder -

- ¡Eres genial Sango! - la abrazó efusivamente y ella aceptó el abrazo encantada. - Confío en que Inuyasha dejará de ser tan idiota -

Pero sus manos se posaron en el éxtasis de su vida. El culo de Sango.

- ¡Y tu deberías dejar de ser un PERVERTIDO! -

Con una cachetada terminaron el día, sin embargo unir a esos dos tercos iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaban.


	3. Un Poco Más De Ti

**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

Feliz de haber regresado con otro cap!

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**Capítulo 3: _Un Poco Más De ti_**

Inuyasha entró sigilosamente al apartamento de Kagome al día siguiente, ésta era tan descuidada que había dejado la puerta sin seguro. Abrió con cuidado cada puerta hasta llegar a la correcta. Efectivamente Kagome estaba enrrollada de pies a cabeza.

Buscó con la mirada a los lados y vio un pequeño puf, se dejó caer y luego la vio divertido. Sacó su móvil del bosillo de su pantalón azul oscuro y abriéndolo tecleó con sumo silencio. A los minutos el ambiente se inundó de música mientras se le escuchaba vibrar en la mesita de noche, del lado de su cama.

¿Acaso era Rata Inmunda de Paquita la del Barrio? ¡Maldita perra!

Pensó.

Le había puesto esa horrenda canción como identificador y ésta se la cobraría. Observó como deslizó el brazo entre las sábanas y sacando un poco la cabeza, leyó el mensaje. El móvil cayó al piso abriéndose en pedazos, Kagome giró bruscamente aún entre las sábanas.

Una vez que estuvo boca arriba, con las manos agarrando fuerte el edredón lo bajó lentamente hasta la altura de la nariz, lo miró de reojo con miedo. Inuyasha alzó la mano derecha y con una sonrisa burlona la saludó, ella subió el edredón lo más rápido que pudo y con la voz ahogada le reclamó.

- ¡Qué hace aquí! - sonaba furiosa.

- Mi cocinera renunció y necesito que me prepares el desayuno -

- ¡Y todavía cree que le voy a cocinar! -

- Si -

- ¡Atrevido! - se enrrolló aún más - ¡Váyase de aquí! -

- Vine por mi desayuno, ¿me lo harás si o no? - empezaba a levantarse.

- ¡NO! -

- Tu lo has buscado - una vez que estuvo más cerca, le susurró roncamente - Gatita -

La agarró sin delicadeza mientras que aún estaba enrrollada por el edredón, y la cargó al hombro mientras ella se quejaba dando patadas y lanzando maldiciones. La dejó en el sofá de la sala mientras que el edredón le bajaba hasta el cuello.

Levantó una mano y se frotó los ojos con sueño. Inuyasha no paró de verla, se veía inocente y un pequeño revoloteo nació en su estómago, sentía bien en ese pequeño apartamento peleando con ella y ésta rascandose los ojos como niña. Era un pensamiento que nunca había tenido, y una palabra inundó su mente.

Amor.

¿Era capaz de sentirlo? Quizás sí. Pero ahora no estaba seguro.

- Váyase por favor, nadie le dio derecho a entrar así a mi apartamento - lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Da gracias a Dios que fui yo y no un ladrón. Has dejado la puerta sin seguro, deja de ser tan descuidada - se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja.

- ¡Qué le importa! - enojada giró la cabeza a un lado.

- Ahora, quiero un buen desayuno -

- ¡No le voy a hacer nada! ¿Qué le pasa? -

- Entonces no me iré - se sentó a un lado con altanería.

- No sé cocinar - Inuyasha se le acercó mirándola a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, y ella sintió arder las mejillas.

- Mientes -

- ¡Aléjese! - se paró molesta caminando al cuarto de baño.

- ¡Hey Kagome! - pero ella no volteó - Te ves linda ésta mañana - sonrió pícaramente, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un fuerte portazo de parte de ella.

A los largos minutos de espera, un cítrico aroma inundó las fosas nasales de Inuyasha, el vapor del baño se hizo ver un poco por todo el apartamento y luego Kagome salió vistiendo un pantalón de tela blanco, con una playera naranja suave.

- Solo quiere un desayuno, no hay necesidad que me viste de otra forma así que déjeme de ver así, por favor. - Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza para rejalarse, esa mujer no debía saber lo que estaba causando en él.

Kagome fue a la cocina y sacó harina, leche, huevos, azúcar, sal y un poco de vainilla. Vertió poco a poco los ingredientes en un bowl de vidrio y echándole agua batió con rápidez. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Inuyasha se sintió en casa, un sentimiendo de calma lo llenó por completo y quiso estar casado con una mujer que lo amase, y pequeños mocosos corriendo a su alrededor.

El timbre sonó, Kagome dejó la mezcla a un lado y fue a abrir, sin embargo Inuyasha observó a lo lejos.

- ¿Kouga? - sorprendida se tapó la boca con la mano mientras que la otra sostenía fuertemente la manilla.

- Sorpresa - se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - alzó una ceja, empezaba a molestarse.

- Vine por ti -

- ¡Eres idiota! ¿Me dejas y luego vienes como si nada? -

- Perdóname Kagome, no sabía que estaba haciendo. ¡Fui un estúpido! - quiso tocarla pero ella se alejó.

Inuyasha escuchó los gritos y parándose bruscamente, fue hacia la puerta. Rodeó a Kagome con los brazos y sintió como ella se tensaba.

- ¿Estas bien, cariño? - sonó tierno y preocupado. Y la verdad es que estaba preocupado.

- Si, regresa a la cocina - más que relajada, estaba sorprendida por el trato de Inuyasha.

- ¿Quién es este, Kagome? - habló Kouga notablemente enojado.

- ¿Y así quieres que te deje sola? - le susurró al oído. Puso a Kagome detrás de él y vio fijamente al recién llegado. - ¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a mi mujer? - Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y Kouga frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tu mujer? - la miró a ella y luego a Inuyasha.

- Es mejor que te vayas - le indicó la salida con la mano.

- ¡Necesito hablar con Kagome! - trató de cogerla por un brazo pero Inuyasha lo golpeó.

- ¡Vete de aquí lobo estúpido, nadie toca a mi mujer y menos tú! - Kouga se paró agarrándose la mejilla enojado.

- Eres un perro muy desagradable - lo taladró con la mirada.

- Gracias por el cumplido, ahora te vas - giró el cuerpo y empezó a cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Regresaré por ti Kagome, lo juro! -

Inuyasha dio un portazo molesto y miró a Kagome, ¿divertido? Ella estaba shockeada.

- Quiero 5 hotcakes, y luego me explicarás quien es ese imbécil. -

Kagome asintió con vehemencia y a grandes zancadas se fue a la cocina pero antes de llegar, giró la cabeza y sonriendo miró a Inuyasha.

- Gracias - se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

Al cabo de 20 minutos, los hotcakes estaban listos. Kagome puso la mesa y luego se sentaron uno frente el otro. Empezaron en silencio pero Inuyasha estaba ansioso, quería saber a qué se debía el espectáculo de hace rato.

- ¿Quien es él? - ella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- Kouga, es mi ex - bufó cansada - Prometido -

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no se casaron? -

- Se fue a estudiar al extranjero - apretó más fuerte el tenedor - Luego recibí una carta de su parte donde decía que había conocido a alguien -

- ¿Por qué regresó ahora? -

- Dice que me ama -

- ¿Tú lo amas? -

Kagome alzó la vista con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, no se esperaba una pregunta así de él.

- No -

Inuyasha respiró ahogadamente, como si un peso se hubiese quitado de su cabeza.

Siguieron comiendo, pequeñas risas inundaron el tenso ambiente. Se hicieron bromas, charlaron como un par de amigos que habían dejado de verse por largos años.

En silencio Inuyasha obervaba a Kagome, y quizás conocerse; no era tan malo.


	4. Pequeños Sentimientos

**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**Capítulo 4: _Pequeños Sentimientos_**

Apretó con furia el volante de colores dorado y negro, deslizó sin ninguna delicadeza la mano por la palanca y casi desgarrandola hizo el cambio de velocidades, miró al frente molesto mientras con el pie hundía el acelerador. El fuerte freno de su rival le cegó la vista, al tiempo que el grito exagerado de la multitud estalló en toda la pista de carreras.

Inuyasha bajó del Ferrary maldiciendo por lo bajo y empuñando las manos. ¡Otra vez su medio hermano le ganaba la puta carrera!

- Para la próxima vez que volvamos a competir, mantén una velocidad estable. Sabes que aún no eres rival para mí. -

- ¡Cállate Sesshomaru, vete al demonio! -

Siguió caminando enojado, Kagome trató de hablarle pero la ignoró, Miroku suspiró cansado. Siempre era lo mismo.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó ella extrañada por su actitud.

- Odia que su hermano burle su ego. -

- Debo hablarle, no permitiré que un pequeño colapso emocional dañe mi trabajo. - comenzó a caminar pero Miroku la detuvo por un hombro.

- No es buen momento - respiró pesadamente - Te insultará y luego lo mandarás al demonio -

- Gracias por el consejo, adiós - se zafó de su agarre y elegantemente caminó a la salida.

Miroku negó con la cabeza, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y solo le quedó rezar por la 3ra guerra mundial.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Tal vez Miroku tenía razón y éste no era un buen momento, pero debía hablarle, no arriesgaría su carrera por nadie. Lo vio a lo lejos con los brazos recostados en el techo de la camioneta y mordiéndose el pulgar derecho, se acercó y luego apoyó su espalda contra la puerta a un lado.

- Vete - le susurró él sin mirarla a la cara.

- No permitiré que un cambio a tus emociones dañen mi carrera -

- ¡A la mierda tu estúpido artículo! - apoyó la frente del marco de la puerta mientras cerraba los ojos con molestia.

- Esto no se trata de mi artículo nada más, sino de la futura felicidad de una mujer - lo miró de reojo.

- Vete por favor, luego hablaremos -

- Tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Bankotsu. Siempre era él, mejor estudiante, mejor promedio, mejor atleta, mejor hijo. - respiró pesadamente - Una hermana mayor, Kikyou, mejor cabello, mejor estilo, mejores ojos, mejor hija - Inuyasha alzó la vista y la vio interesado - Y aquí estoy, Kagome Higurashi, peor en matemáticas, bromista estrella de la clase, mala nadadora, una decepción en la familia. -

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? -

- Quiero que estés conciente de que mi trabajo es lo único que me hace olvidar lo idiota que soy, y que no quiero perderlo por una simple pelea tonta entre hermanos -

- No puedo Kagome - se alejó de la camioneta mientras posaba sus orbes dorada en ella. - No puedo casarme, lo siento -

- ¡Eres un maldito insensible! - lo empujó obstinada y empezó a correr.

- ¡Kagome regresa! - respiró pesadamente - ¡Maldición! - corrió tras ella.

Miroku recién salía de la pista de carreras no podía dejar de ver la escena, Inuyasha persiguiendo a Kagome en círculos. Una pequeña risa apareció en su rostro seguida de una estruendosa carcajada. Los dos pararon estáticos y lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - hablaron al unísono - ¡Tu! - se apuntaron con el dedo - ¡No me imites! - se cruzaron de brazos quedando de espaldas - Tarado/a -

Abrieron los ojos y de reojo soltaron una carcajada.

- Venga Kagome, vamos por el almuerzo - Inuyasha le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y ella se tocó el estómago.

- Si, tengo algo de hambre - caminaron hasta la camioneta y se adentraron en ella.

- ¡Ramen! - gritó emocionado.

- Oh no - Kagome lo miró aterrorizada - Quiero una hamburguesa -

- ¿Estas loca mujer? ¡Ramen es lo mejor! -

- ¡Que no! - lo miró molesta - ¡Quiero una hamburguesa! - golpeó un lado del asiento.

- ¡Bien, iremos por tu estúpida hamburguesa! - Kagome sonrió triunfal mientras se acomodaba mejor, Inuyasha arrancó la camioneta enojado dejando una nube de humo tas de sí.

Miroku alzó una ceja irritado, esos dos parecían una pareja de idiotas recién casados. Quizás Sango tenía razón, Kagome es la única capaz de domar al salvaje de Inuyasha. Solo deseaba que ésto no pasara a más, sabía que sus personalidades eran completamente retorcidas y que en cualquier momento se armaría una explosión auto-destructiva.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Eran más de las 5 de la tarde, Inuyasha llegó a su apartamento exhausto. Kagome resultó una completa indecisa, una vez que llegaron no quiso hamburguesa sino pasta italiana, y así fue de puesto en puesto para solo terminar comiendo fresas con crema. Gracias a Dios en el camino encontró un puesto de ramen y pudo comprarlo.

Pero le gustaba esa forma tan extraña de ser de ella. La definía como única e irremplazable; recordó el compromiso que tenía con ella y Sango, una mueca surcó su boca, no quería tener que verla se la estaba pasando tan jodidamente bien con Kagome, que no había vuelto a ver una mujer para algo más.

Se sentía un estúpido adolescente...

- ¿Enamorado? - preguntó Miroku a su espalda comiendo de unas patatas.

- ¿De qué hablas? - se hizo el desentendido abriendo la puerta de la nevera.

- Pareces un estúpido, ¿enamorado es la palabra? Desde que llegaste no has parado de sonreír como idiota, incluso le cumpliste los caprichos a una mujer que para ti es...-

- ¡Una loca de remate, me hizo parar 7 veces para comer algo diferente! - se masajeó el cuello con la mano derecha.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? Te gustan las tontas de una sola neurona color rosa, odias que te lleven la delantera y de pronto - chocó las manos - Kagome te hace cumplir todos sus caprichos sin una sola objeción de tu parte -

- ¿Estas celoso o qué? Me jode esta conversación -

- Creo que eres tú, él que esta celoso que hable tanto de ella. Inuyasha ya es hora de que tengas a una sola mujer en tu vida, ¿por qué no te arriesgas con Kagome? -

- ¡Vete al infierno! - se fue a su habitación y la cerró de un fuerte portazo.

Cogió su cabeza con las dos manos mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, se sobó la cara cansado mientras que su mirada destilaba una seria confusión. Y la verdad es que no sabía qué responderle a Miroku, no sabía esto que nacía en su alma y acababa en su boca con esos deseos de besarla hasta que se le acabara el aire.

Se tiró de espaldas en la cama, cogió la almohada y se tapó la cara.

- ¡Estúpido amor! - dijo ahogado.

El teléfono le vibró en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, lo sacó aburrido y luego leyó el remitente.

Kagome.

Abrió el mensaje con cierto interés. _" Sango y tú, una cita mañana sin reproches" _

Bugó molesto, tecleó lo más rápido que pudo y luego se echó boca abajo cerrando los ojos de golpe. El corazón le dolía sin saber la razón, pero se imaginaba esa cita y en vez de Sango, solo quería ver a Kagome. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto un cursi gay? Lo sabía muy bien; desde que la había conocido a ella.


	5. Celos

**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**Capítulo 5: _Celos_**

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su cara al recordar el por qué aguantaba a Inuyasha.

Sango.

Ella estaba ahí para emparejarla con él, no para enamorarse. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué era eso que sentía cuando estaba con Inuyasha? Un fuerte estremecimiento sintió en todo el cuerpo y decidió escribirle. Le solicitaría la cita por una buena vez y todo quedaría en el pasado; seguro era lo mejor. Tecleó con un cierto desgano y luego envió el texto, dejó el móvil encima del comedor mientras se hacía un té de hierbas. El móvil sonó llenando el lugar de música, lo cogió con cierto interés y luego abrió el texto; quedó en estado de piedra mientras lo releía varias veces.

- No puede ser - susurró con la voz casi ronca. _"Veré a Sango siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo, hasta mañana Kagome" _

De algo estaba segura, lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente cuando lo viese. El timbre sonó desesperado, bufó cansada y a paso elegante se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió delicadamente pero al intentar hablar una pequeña figura saltó encima de su cuerpo, provocando que cayeran al piso.

- ¡Hermana! -

- ¿Sota? - sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

- Mamá te envía esto - se pararon mientras le daba una carta.

- Ven cariño, deja tu equipaje en mi cuarto y si quieres pende la tele. ¿Tienes hambre? - el pequeño asintió expresivamente y Kagome rió divertida - Preparé algo, ahora ve a darte una ducha -

- Esta bien hermana - a grandes zancadas se fue a la habitación.

Los ojos de Kagome rodaron algo nerviosos por la carta en sus manos, con cierta dificultad logró abrirla mientras que empezaba a leer.

**_Querida hija:_**

**El cáncer se me ha extendido, lamento haberte mandado a Sota de ésta forma pero no quiero que me vea sin cabello y desanimada, es un niño bueno, fuerte. Seguro lo extrañabas. Todos aquí lo hacemos contigo cariño, espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos por todo el daño que te causamos cuando pequeña.**

**Sé que será difícil tener a Sota contigo, pero confiamos en que harás lo necesario por él, te mandaremos dinero y estaremos al pendiente de todos sus gastos. ¿Recuerdas a Naraku? Se casará con tu hermana la semana entrante, queremos que vengas y si quieres trae algún acompañante. **

**Me gustaría verte mi cielo, te extraño tanto que no quiero irme sin antes despedirme de ti.**

_**Te ama; tu madre.**_

Con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro se dejó caer al piso, arrugó la carta enojada y con las mejillas rojas. Amaba a sus padres, sobre todo a su madre. Quería estar presente en su enfermedad, cuidarla, pero sus hermanos siempre la estaban sacando de sus prioridades.

- ¡Hermana, tengo hambre! - Kagome se secó las lágrimas mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa.

- Espera pequeño tragón, debó descongelar la carne -

- ¡Apúrate, vamos a ver una película! - entró de nuevo a la habitación de Kagome y ella suspiró feliz, extrañaba tanto a su hermanito menor, era su ángel y siempre buscaba la manera de hacerla reír.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Inuyasha llegó con algunos minutos antes de la hora pautada al restaurante, al rato llegó Sango conmocionando la mirada curiosa de muchos, se sintió afortunado de estar en una misma mesa con ella. Era hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, tenía cualidades que no todas poseían. La saludó con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Movía el pie impaciente, habían pasado más de media hora y Kagome no llegaba, se estaba preocupando por ella cuando la puerta se abrió y entró agitada.

- ¡Siento la tardanza! Es que Sota no me dejaba salir del apartamento - se sentó bruscamente mientras apoyaba su bolso de la mesa.

- ¿Sota? - Inuyasha alzó una ceja entre confundido y molesto.

- Si - cogió su móvil y lo mostró - Es él - atendió la llamada cansada - ¿Qué pasa cariño?... Lo sé... Sota no... Cuando llegue al apartamento lo hacemos... Si, te llevaré algo... También te quiero, no le abras la puerta a nadie ¿bien?... Espérame en la habitación...- su tono de voz había sido meloso y pasivo.

Inuyasha apretaba los puños cada vez que Kagome hablaba, ¿quién era ese estúpido Sota? y sobre todo ¿qué clase de relación compartían? Sango lo vio algo divertida, al fin su plan estaba resultando. Pero aún así no podía bajar la guardia, éstos dos eran más complicados de lo que pensaba.

- Bien, ¿ya se conocen, no? - preguntó Kagome más animada.

- Si - Inuyasha rechinó los dientes.

- ¿Y ustedes como se llevan? - la pregunta de Sango hizo que se miraran a los ojos, y un fuerte ardor se hizo sentir en sus mejillas.

- Supongo que, normal - Kagome estaba sumida en su mirada dorada.

- ¿Normal? - Inuyasha tampoco paraba de verla - Creo que es algo más que normal - ella sabía que las respuestas de él podían arruinar la velada, así que prefirió ignorarlo.

- Dime Sango, ¿cómo la has pasado? -

- Muy bien - su móvil sonó - Discúlpenme. - se paró mientras elegantemente caminaba a la salida.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Kagome le golpeó un brazo a Inuyasha - Tienes a una mujer realmente hermosa al lado y tú no paras de verme, ¿es qué tengo monos pintados en la cara, o hay algo que me hace ver tan irresistible a tus ojos? - pero él no dejaba de verle los labios como se abrían y cerraban en cada palabra - ¿Inuyasha? -

- ¿Quién es Sota? - bruscamente la miró a los ojos. Ella se sorprendió sin responder - ¡Dime maldita sea! - la cogió de un brazo mientras la zarandeaba sin delicadeza.

- ¡Suéltame! - él la obedeció - ¿Qué te pasa? No te interesa saber quién es Sota, mi vida es privada y tú no eres nadie para reprocharme con quien ando o a quien debo meter en mi apartamento. - bufó molesta - Me voy, ésta es tú cita y si sigo aquí no solo vas a arruinarla a ella sino a mi trabajo, adiós. - se paró y caminó a la salida.

- ¡Bien, vete si eso quieres! - la vio a lo lejos, bajó la mirada levemente dolido mientras Sango se le acercaba.

- ¿Me perdí de algo, dónde esta Kagome? - miró a los lados.

- Debo irme, pongamos otra cita luego. Ésta no salió muy bien - le dio un beso en la mejilla, cogió su abrigo y salió molesto del lugar.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Habían pasado dos semanas e Inuyasha estaba jodidamente enojado, Miroku lo veía caminar de un lado a otro.

- ¿Puedes parar? Y luego me explicas qué rayos te pasa -

- ¡Me jode que Kagome me haya ignorado todos estos días por culpa de un estúpido pelele! - puso una mano en sus caderas y con la otra se tocó la cara.

- Ni siquiera sabes quien es, deja ya de sentirte abrumado por alguien que de seguro es un buen amigo de ella nada más - se sentó cansado en el sofá.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón Miroku. - cogió el abrigo y las llaves del auto - No me esperes despierto -

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - lo vio aterrorizado.

- Conocer de una buena vez a ese tal, Sota - de un portazo salió de la casa. Miroku negó con la cabeza mientras se esperaba lo peor.

Se adentró en la camioneta, deslizó la llave girándola y haciendo rugir el motor arrancó con algo de desesperación. A los 20 min, se detuvo en frente de la calle donde vive Kagome. Abrió la puerta y con algo de apuro corrió al ascensor, pulsó el piso y en minutos había llegado. Tocó el timbre nerivioso mientras se escuchaba un "ya voy" del otro lado.

- Hola - susurró a la vez que Kagome abría la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - lo acusó con la vista.

- Visitándote, ¿o no puedo? - entró sin permiso sentándose en el amplio sillón de la sala.

- Ya estas adentro - suspiró cansada - Solo no hagas ruido, Sota está dormido -

¡Bingo! Había dado justo en el clavo que quería enterrar.

- ¿Quién es Sota? -

- No es momento para hablar - se dio la vuelta pero Inuyasha se paró enojado.

- ¡Entonces cuando será el maldito momento! -

Kagome corrió hasta él intentando taparle la boca pero no lo cosiguió.

- ¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha, por qué te comportas así? -

- Eres hermosa Kagome, no permitiré que ningún bastardo te haga daño - la cogió de las muñecas pasándolas por detrás de su espalda y pegándola pecho con pecho. - Me has estado ignorando estas 2 semanas por un hombre y lo menos que quiero saber es que hacen por las noches. - le respiró en la cara provocando un sonrojo en Kagome - ¿Qué sientes por él? -

Entonces ella lo entendió todo, ésta era la oportunidad de jugar con él.

- Lo amo - le taladró la mirada dorada. Inuyasha sintió sus piernas flaquear y por una vez en la vida quiso desaparecer.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - su voz sonó dolida.

- Nunca en mi vida he estado más segura de lo que siento. -

La soltó lentamente mientras la veía con cierta molestia, se sentía enojado, imponente. Celoso. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba realmente celoso de ese que ni siquiera conocía, de alguien que tal vez era invisible. Ella sabía muy bien lo que pasaba con él y no dudaba en que se estaba aprovechando.

- ¿Pasa algo hermana? - la pequeña silueta salió entre las sombras de la sala.

- No, vuelve a la cama - respondió Kagome con sutileza.

- Pero...-

- ¡No reproches Sota, a la cama! - se tapó la boca sorprendida, se había delatado.

- Si necesitas algo llámame hermana - con muy mala espina se fue de ahí dejándolos solos.

Inuyasha la miró confundido y ella supo que era el mejor momento para decir la verdad.

- Ahí tienes lo que viniste a buscar, Sota es mi hermano menor. Tiene 8 años. -

- ¡Ni una palabra más! - enojado se fue dando un fuerte portazo.

Kagome quedó estática viéndolo alejarse, se sentía repugnante, no le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de los demás y menos con los de él.

- ¡Qué esperas hermana! Ve - Sota la empujó a la salida - Hay oportunidades que no se pueden dejar pasar -

Sin que terminara de hablar, Kagome se encontraba corriendo hacia la puerta de salida. Agitada lo vio a lo lejos, algo en ella se removía inquieto y le decía que nunca lo dejara ir.

- ¡Inuyasha! - él volteó sorprendido.

- Pequeña idiota - susurró al viento.

Luego de unos minutos giró el cuerpo decidido y echándose a correr llegó a su lado, la abrazó alzándola y besando sus labios, ella enrredó sus dedos en su pelo negro mientras sonreía divertida.

Se sentía en otra dimensión, olvidó que estaba en shorts pequeños, franelilla más arriba de la cintura y en medio de la avenida. En los brazos de Inuyasha se sentía protegida, capaz de vivir sin sentir el peso del mundo; algo estaba pasando dentro de los dos, ella lo sabía muy bien y quizás solo empeorarían las cosas pero por ahora, solo se encargaría de disfrutar el momento.

Los ardientes labios de Inuyasha.


	6. Los Problemas Comienzan

**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**Capítulo 6: _Los Problemas Comienzan_**

Sota corrió apresuradamente tropezándose con los zapatos de Kagome, la llamó varias veces pero no despertó.

- ¡Kagome! -

Se estaba desesperando, la montó encima y empezó a tirar de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sota? - trató de taparse con la suave colcha de nuevo.

- ¡Es mamá! -

Como un rayo Kagome le arrebató el teléfono, estaba muy preocupada y más por el estado deplorable que de seguro debía encontrarse su madre.

- ¡Hola mamá! ¿Estas bien? - la mujer de la otra línea rió entre dientes.

- Claro que si cariño. Solo te llamaba para avisarte que la boda de tu hermana será el domingo, y necesitamos que vengas desde ahora. - suspiró aliviada.

- Pero hoy es lunes. - reprochó malcriadamente - Iré el sábado -

- No Kagome, estarás una semana con tu hermana te guste o no. Si deseas puedes traer algún acompañante, debes tener novio -

- ¡Mamá! - abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Adiós cariño, te espero - sin más colgó.

Tiró el teléfono a un lado y echándose en la cama se sobó la cara. ¡Estúpida Kikyou! De seguro era ella quien le había pedido a su madre, el que fuese una semana antes a Boston. Ya se la imaginaba pavoneándose en todo su frente las 24 hrs del día, y describiendo lo guapo que era su futuro esposo.

- Oye Kagome, deja de tirarte tan brusco en la cama. Estropearás las pocas bolas que tendrán tu futura pareja - ella abrió los ojos de golpe, reconocía perfectamente esa voz. Las mejillas le ardieron y las palabras se le atragantaron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha? ¡Largo! - se paró echa una furia.

- Pero qué carácter, ¡hey Sota! - el pequeño volteó atento - Espero que no hayas heredado la poca paciencia de tu hermana -

- Claro que no amigo. - con una sonrisa siguió jugando en la consola.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ´- rechinó los dientes. -

- Vamos a la sala. -

Ella le obedeció bufando y una vez afuera Inuyasha la cogió por la cintura y la pegó a él.

- ¿Pensaste que me había olvidado de lo de anoche? - con la voz ronca le chocó los labios.

- Aléjate Inuyasha - posó sus manos en su pecho.

- No -

- Altanero -

- Provocativa -

- ¿Eh? - pero antes de que siguiera reprochando, él la besó.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y él la pegó más a sus caderas, un suave gemido salió de los labios de Kagome al sentir las frías manos de él sobre su muslo. Inuyasha se sentía en la gloria, estaba empezando a sentir cosas extrañas hacia esa mujer, lo desesperaba pero a la vez amaba esa locura tan propia de ella. Ronroneó contra sus labios mientras ella jugaba con su lengua, era una sensación placentera; solo con él se sentía tocando el cielo olvidándose de su alrededor. Inuyasha le tocó con los pulgares los pezones por encima de la blusa, mientras mandaba fuertes corrientazos en todo su cuerpo, estaba segura que si seguía de esa forma terminaría cediendo a todos sus caprichos de macho caliente.

- Hay mejores lugares para hacer ese tipo de ejercicio - Sota apareció de repente quedándose estático por la escena.

- A tu habitación - quiso gritar pero estaba demasiado jadeante.

- Inuyasha sé que soy un niño y no entiendo mucho de éstas cosas de adultos, pero si juegas con los sentimientos de mi hermana te golpearé, y quizás no llegue a hacerte mucho daño. Pero quiero que lo sepas, amo a mi hermana y daría todo por protegerla -

Kagome se tapó la boca aguantando las lágrimas de la emoción, su pequeño hermanito la amaba y con eso bastaba para seguir viviendo cada día. Entonces sabía que Inuyasha era solo un trabajo y ella en el amor no debatía, ni siquiera sabía que sentir ni como reaccionar; todo era absolutamente nuevo y él, era la felicidad de Sango.

- Debes irte - le indicó la salida pero Inuyasha no se movió.

- Primero aclararemos ciertas cosas -

Al principio quería jugar con ella, hacerle sufrir por meterse en su vida privada y buscarle una esposa que no quería; pero lo cierto es que con sólo conocerla, empezaba a tener sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado, se sentía tan bien con ella que su concepto sobre el amor poco a poco cambiaba y le hacía ver, que no todo era tan complicado como lo pensaba. Solo necesitaba confiar y quizás un poco de tacto la enamorarían de él.

¿Pero qué pensaba? Ella estaba ahí para casarlo con Sango, no para buscar su propia felicidad.

- Te doy 20min. para que te alistes. - miró su reloj con cierto cansancio.

- ¿Adónde iremos? -

- A Boston -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Inuyasha bromeó unos segundos con Sota, Kagome bufó obstinada todo el viaje. ¿Qué demonios haría él con su familia? Seguro buscaría las formas más hostiles y perversas de arruinarle la semana.

- Nunca he ido a una boda, pero debe ser realmente aburrida - giró el volante a la izquierda.

- Esa es la verdad, amigo - Sota le tocó el hombro desde el asiento trasero. - No te pierdes de nada diferente, excepto la comida de la fiesta. Te aseguró que te encantará -

- Ojalá me digas la verdad, mira que me hicieron para comer -

- Sin duda alguna - susurró Kagome tapándose la boca disimuladamente.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó indignado.

- La verdad; eres un tragón -

Inuyasha frenó bruscamente en medio de la carretera y Kagome lo miró molesta.

- ¡No hagas eso! -

- Me dijiste tragón - entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡Y qué! Lo eres - cruzó los brazos. Inuyasha rodó los ojos y con algo de brusquedad arrancó.

En 4hrs habían llegado a la mansión Higurashi.

- No me dijiste que tu familia era millonaria - se bajó de la camioneta maravillado.

- Bienvenido al paraíso de la discordia - dijo Sota saliendo apurado del auto y abriendo la puerta de par en par.

- ¿Discordia? - preguntó confundido.

- No todo es lo que parece, Inuyasha, te vas a encontrar con el típico prototipo de familia perfecta de los que se echan moscas a la hora de la cena, y ya luego termina el comedor solo con mi padre en él. - pasó a un lado e Inuyasha la siguió atento a todo. - ¡Abuela! - gritó a lo lejos.

- Kagome, estas hermosa - la abrazó delicadamente - ¿Quién es el chico guapo, tu novio? -

- ¡Abuela Kaede! No me ridiculices - susurró casi inaudible.

- No lo hace, cariño. - le acarició juguetonamente una de sus nalgas - Mucho gusto, soy Inuyasha -

- Se ve usted muy educado, ¿no es aquel corredor de autos? - entrecerró los ojos pensando.

- Si, ese mismo. -

- Deberías de dominar un poco más tus cambios de velocidades chico, sino terminarás bajo tierra en menos de un año. - se fue dejándolo con ganas de reprochar.

- Ven, te presentaré a los demás - Kagome le ofreció la mano y el la cogió gustoso.

Miró a sus alrededores los grandes vitrales, los sillones blancos, el caoba razo de los muebles, los grandes y numerosos cuadros de antepasados y paisajes campales. Sin duda esa casa era grande y hermosa, pero le faltaba algo, quizás un poco de amor.

- Mamá - con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos la abrazó.

- Vaya Kagome, estás más alta que la última vez ¿cuánto de eso? -

- 5 años -

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido, él iba siempre a visitar a su familia aunque no lo quisiese, pero ella no lo hacía. Era algo extraño que debía averiguar.

- Me preocupas, ¿que más te ha dicho el médico mamá? Debe haber otra solución -

- No la hay cariño, se ha extendido tanto que nada de lo que hagamos podrá detenerlo. -

- Aún hay esperanzas mientras la fé no se pierda - volteó - Él es Inuyasha - le tocó el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Señora Higurashi - besó su mano. - Todo un placer -

- Qué joven tan encantador, el gusto es mío - sonrió satisfecha.

- Iremos con los demás -

- Bien, pero dejen su equipaje. Tú y tu novio podrán dormir sin ningún problema en tu habitación -

- Él no es...- pero Inuyasha se le adelantó.

- Muchas gracias -

La agarró por un brazo y se la llevó a rastras de ahí. Ella luchó contra su agarre.

- ¿Qué haces? Ahora mi madre piensa que eres mi novio -

- ¿Ésa es tu hermana? - apuntó de un cabezazo al frente.

- Si -

Inuyasha se destapó los primeros botones de su camisa blanca, se desordenó un poco el pelo negro, ajustó sus jeans azules claros y pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome la pegó contra él. Ella se sonrojó no solo por el fuerte choque de sus cuerpos sino por lo sexy que se veía de esa manera.

- ¿Qué harás? - susurró nerviosa.

- Solo fingiremos, no te alteres - lo alejó de ella asqueada.

- ¿Es eso lo que soy para ti, una mentira? No Inuyasha, no te necesito a ti ni a un estúpido novio fingido - comenzó a caminar molesta.

- Entonces déjame serlo de verdad - le tocó la mano delicadamente y ella se estremeció.

- Te recuerdo que tú y yo estamos juntos por trabajo, no por diversión -

- Bien - la soltó bruscamente.

- Me daré un baño. -

- Solo respóndeme una cosa, ¿por qué me besaste anoche? No me jodas con que era parte del trabajo - por primera vez le dolía que una mujer lo rechazara de esa manera.

- Olvídalo - se tocó la frente.

- ¡No! - gritó desesperado - No me creas idiota Kagome, lo poco que te he llegado a conocer he sabido que eres impulsiva, pero de andar besuqueando a cualquiera no es propio de ti. - posó las manos sobre sus caderas y cerró los ojos indignado - Odio que una mujer me utilice -

- ¿Ah sí? - rió sarcásticamente - ¿Y que es lo que crees que tú haces? -

- Les gusta como las hago mías, no juego ni utilizo. Solo doy placer -

- Considera lo de anoche una de tus tácticas a la invertida -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

- Digamos que te di unos minutos de placer, los disfrutaste tanto como yo y al día siguiente todo acabó. - Inuyasha quiso reprochar pero ella no se lo permitió - Espero que haya quedado todo claro entre nosotros. No puede ni debe haber nada más que una relación de negocios -

Mareada se fue dejándolo solo, se recostó sobre una pared mientras se agarraba la boca fuertemente, las lágrimas le salían desesperadas, se había enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo y le dolía que nunca pudiese ser suyo. Sango lo marcó desde que lo vio y ella no sería un obstáculo en su felicidad.

Inuyasha se había quedado estático en el mismo sitio, sabía muy bien que Kagome estaba mintiendo por lo que implicaba el reto del marido perfecto y, Sango. Era tan jodidamente buena que sacrificaría su propia felicidad por la de otro. ¡Maldición! Esa mujer lo debilitaba en tan solo un roce, y cada minuto que pasaba a su lado le empezaba a gustar más y más. Una figura se posó en su frente y con un gruñido le pasó por el lado molesto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kouga? -

- Vine por Kagome - lo retó con la mirada.

- Bien, creo que deberás aguantarte esos pantalones porque Kagome es mía -

Sin más que decir siguió su camino. No permitiría que alguien como Kouga la tocara; ni él ni nadie.


	7. Será que ¿Te amo?

**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

Discúlpenme si tardo en actualizar, he tenido muchísimo trabajo.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**Capítulo 6: _Será que... ¿Te amo?_**

- Linda hermana - Inuyasha entró despreocupado a la habitación de Kagome.

- Lo sé - siguió desempacando.

- ¿Sigues molesta? -

- ¿Qué crees? -

- Deja de ignorarme - se levantó y la cogió por los hombros. - Estoy aquí por ti -

- Vete - giró la cara cerrando los ojos - Por favor -

- Sesshomaru tiene razón, todas las mujeres son solo diversión - la soltó bruscamente y buscó para salir.

- Eres un idiota - rechinó los dientes, Inuyasha sonrió.

- ¿Sabías que eres la primera mujer que me insulta, de esa forma tan sensual? -

Giró el cuerpo la cogió por las muñecas y la pegó de la pared, rozándole los labios.

- Suéltame -

- ¿Y si no quiero? -

- Gritaré -

Presionó fuertemente los labios de ella con los suyos y luego abandonó la habitación. Kagome se tocó el pecho sintiendo su acelerado corazón.

- ¿En qué momento empecé a amarte? Inuyasha - respiró profundamente mientras a paso lento, siguió desempacando.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

- ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Kagome? - Kouga apretó los puños.

- Domiré con ella - respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa triunfal.

- No hablas en serio - entrecerró la mirada mientras rechinaba los dientes.

- Mejor no te le acerques, renacuajo. Kagome es mi mujer y tú no tienes derecho sobre ella. -

- Idiota -

Inuyasha pasó a un lado rozándole el hombro, Kouga gruñó molesto. Siguió caminando encontrando a Sota en el camino, se le acercó y estuvieron jugando por un rato.

- Oye Sota, ¿qué tal te cae ese Kouga? - dijo dando un cabezazo al frente.

- No he tratado mucho con él, pero desde que lastimó a mi hermana le he guardado cierto rencor. - hizo una mueca con la boca.

- ¿Qué le hizo? -

- Ellos se iban a casar - Inuyasha alzó una ceja sorprendido - Pero el día antes de la boda, Kagome entró echa un mar de lágrimas a la casa. Mi mamá habló con ella y lo único que pude escuchar, es que lo había visto con otra mujer - bajó la cabeza dolido - Desde aquella vez mi hermana no era la misma, hasta que te conoció a ti Inuyasha. Se ve más relajada, alegre y tiene cierta timidez que pensamos, había perdido. -

- Para tu edad eres muy maduro, Sota - sonrió.

- He crecido, y más con los cuidados de mi hermana -

- Quieres mucho a Kagome -

- Es la única que se preocupa por mí. Bankotsu esta centrado en los negocios de papá y Kikyou en el nuevo perfume que saldrá al mercado para exprimirle la cartera a su futuro marido. - bufó cansado.

- ¿Cómo te trata Naraku? -

- Él es bueno, pero demasiado tranquilo. - sus ojos le brillaron de alegría - Tú sí me caes bien Inuyasha, eres el único novio de mi hermana con el que me he llevado de maravilla -

- Gracias Sota - sonrió algo sonrojado.

- ¡Chicos la comida esta lista! - gritó a lo lejos la señora Higurashi.

Al cabo de 1 hora la mesa y la comida estaban perfectamente arreglada, todos se sentaron y se sirvieron un poco de vino.

- ¿Te gustan los negocios Inuyasha? - preguntó Bankotsu a un lado.

- Digamos que mi hermano es mejor para ellos. Yo soy bueno en la velocidad y los frenos - bebió un trago.

- ¿De donde conoces a mi hermana? - Kagome se ahogó con un trozo de carne.

- Casualidad - sonrió extasiado.

- Esa no es una respuesta - rechinó los dientes.

- Cariño, Kagome es tu hermana no tu esposa - dijo con cariño la señora Higurashi haciendo reír a los presentes.

- Mamá - se quejó.

Kikyou observaba atenta cada gesto de Inuyasha, se le hacía extraño que un hombre tan atractivo y de buenos modales, estuviese de novio con su hermana.

- Dime algo Inuyasha - carraspeó su garganta - ¿Como es que un hombre tan distinguido como tú, puede estar enamorado de una torpe y tonta como Kagome? - él entrecerró la mirada molesto.

- Voy a exigirle un poco más de respeto. Le aseguro que Kagome tiene más personalidad, que todos los aquí presentes. Es la única que no teme insultarme - la miró de reojo. - Y es esa actitud tan libre, enérgica, torpe, pero encantadora que amo. - las palabras le salieron lentamente.

- No te creo - respondió Kikyou un poco alterada.

- Entonces he de mentir, pero solo quiero que sepa una cosa, no soy bueno en ello. Así que tendrá que disculparme por decirle que ese vestido, la hace ver como una ballena a punto de salir a la orilla -

Todos ahogaron una risa, Kikyou tiró la servilleta con rabia y se paró afligida por el comentario.

- ¡Se lo advertí! - golpeó la mesa divertido y bebió un sorbo de su vino. - Después de esto debes darme la mejor noche de mi vida, cariño, he puesto muy en claro que te amo y el que se meta contigo, no sale ileso del humor negro Taisho - le pasó un brazo por los hombros besándole la mejilla. Hasta ella no pudo aguantar una pequeña risita.

- ¿Has dicho Taisho? -

Una hermosa joven lo miraba con cierto miedo y timidez.

- Ella es Rin, una prima - Kagome la presentó con una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto - Inuyasha le tendió la mano. - ¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi apellido contigo? -

- Es solo que, tengo un compañero que tiene tu mismo apellido - respiró pesadamente - Se llama Sesshomaru -

Inuyasha bufó molesto.

- Es mi medio hermano - Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Yo, debo irme - se paró algo atontada de la silla y a paso torpe salió.

Inuyasha y Kagome se vieron a las caras, sin duda que algo raro pasaba entre esa joven y el mayor de los Taisho.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Rin buscó su equipaje lo cogió fuertemente y luego se dispuso a salir.

Sesshomaru se tocó el pecho y respirando profundamente, alzó el puño para tocar la puerta.

Ésta se abrió mientras Rin alzaba una ceja confundida.

- Sorpresa - saludó Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - lo jaló por un brazo y lo pegó de una pared.

- ¿Para qué haces preguntas tan tontas? - bufó cansado - Vine por ti -

- No jueges conmigo Sesshomaru - entrecerró la mirada.

- ¡Madilta sea! Estoy aquí a punto de declararme y tu me recibes con tus desconfianzas y amenazas. -

- Me has lastimado mucho, y yo...- abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿Qué has dicho, a declararte? -

- Si me haces repetirlo, juro que te beso - por primera vez su serio rostro mostró una sonrisa.

- Entonces tendré que pedirte que lo digas de nuevo, sabes que me gusta estar siempre al tanto de todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor, más si tiene que ver conmigo, además no todos los días tienes a un atractivo millonario corredor de autos, declarándose sin siquiera un ramos de flores, yo creo que...- pero sus labios fríos la callaron.

- Hablas demasiado - le rozó los labios de nuevo. - Te amo -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Empuñó las manos al ver como Kagome le sonreía al sarnozo de Kouga, ¿qué hacía él hablando con su mujer?

¿Su mujer? No.

Pero vamos que esa mujer lo hacía sentir algo extraño y complacido, incluso daría su vida si ella se lo pidiese. Kagome giró la vista y lo vio con los puños apretados y la cara de asesino en serie, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que no iba dirigida a ella sino a Kouga.

Inuyasha sintió un ligero roce sobre su hombro, haciendo que aflojara sus manos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sesshomaru? - bufó molesto cuando lo vio detrás de él.

- Voy a casarme, por lo menos felicitame -

- ¿Quién es la "afortunada"? - preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Conoces a Rin? - entonces lo entendió. Era por ella el cambio tan repentino en la personalidad de su hermano, había dejado de ser un serio y aburrido para convertirse en uno amable y comprensivo.

- Si - giró la cabeza y de nuevo la escena le causó repulsión.

- No lo ama, se le ve en los ojos. Deja los celos -

- ¡No estoy celoso! Ni siquiera me gusta - apretó los puños.

- Deja de ser tan estúpido Inuyasha, estas enamorado y eso es lo que más te aterra. - bufó cansado - No seguiré discutiendo contigo. Giro el cuerpo y a lo lejos abrazó a Rin.

Kagome vio a Inuyasha quedarse solo y decidió ir con él, pero Kouga se lo impidió cogiéndola por un brazo.

- Suéltame Kouga, luego hablamos -

- ¿Por qué lo prefieres a él Kagome? -

- ¡Suéltame, por favor! - luchó contra su agarre, pero el la giró pegándola a su cuerpo.

- No, ya me he aguantado demasiado Kagome - la besó desesperadamente.

Inuyasha salió corriendo y una vez lejos, se apoyó de una pared. ¡Amaba a esa mujer! Su estúpido hermano y su jodido corazón tenían la puta razón.

- Estoy enamorado de ti - soltó bruscamente el aire. - Kagome -

¿Pero qué haría con Sango? ¡Joder!


	8. Lágrimas Del Corazón

**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

He aquí un nuevo capítulo.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

_**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**_

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**El Esposo Perfecto**_

**/***/***/**

**Capítulo 7: _Lágrimas del corazón_**

La había ignorado toda la tarde del día anterior y la mañana del siguiente, Kagome se sentía deshecha pero a la vez pensaba que era lo mejor.

¡A la mierda! Lo extrañaba.

- Inuyasha - susurró a un lado - Debemos hablar -

- Lo siento Kagome, las cosas entre tú y yo han quedado completamente claras. - respiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos - Salgo esta misma noche para New York - cogió su móvil y empezó a caminar.

- No lo harás - siguió tras él. - No irás a ningún lado -

- Dame un motivo para no hacerlo -

- Creo que - las palabras se le atragantaban - Yo - lo abrazó efusivamente - Solo no te vayas ¿sí? - no le diría que lo quería, por lo menos ahora no.

- Esta bien, tan pronto termine ésta boda, le pediré matrimonio a Sango - se soltó de su agarre y atendió una llamada para irse.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, se tapó la boca fuertemente para evitar un chillido de dolor. Las lágrimas le salieron con fuerza recorriéndole las mejillas hasta el mentón, quiso morir en ese instante. Quiso decirle que lo amaba.

Pero no podía. De seguro él jugaba con ella, y como no saberlo si se lo dijo el día anterior: las mujeres solo son para diversión.

- ¿Hermana estas bien? - Sota la abrazó.

- Claro que sí cariño - se limpió las lágrimas - ¿Qué haces por aquí? Deberías estar haciendo tu tarea -

- Ya las hice, ¡soy muy inteligente! - gritó eufórico pero luego su semblante cambio a uno muy serio - ¿Por qué estabas llorando, te hizo algo ese Kouga? -

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Mejor vamos por palomitas y vemos una película! - salió corriendo.

- ¡Vale hermana, ahora voy! - suspiró con cansancio - Ahora debo hacer algo más importante. -

Caminó por los largos pasillos de la mansión hasta ver a lo lejos la puerta de la habitación de Kagome, dio unos pequeños toquecitos hasta que se escuchó un amable pase con voz varonil.

- Inuyasha amigo, debo hablar contigo -

- Claro Sota, siéntate aquí - palmeó un lado de la cama.

- Es sobre mi hermana - hizo una mueca de molestia con la boca - ¿Qué ha pasado? La encontré llorando en el pasillo -

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido y por primera vez sintió pánico en todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Estas seguro? - carraspeó la garganta.

- Completamente, ¿fue ese Kouga, cierto? ¡Dímelo Inuyasha! - empuñó las manos.

- No - respiró pesadamente - Fui yo -

Sota sintió la habitación darle vueltas mientras le dirigía una expresión de decepción.

- Pensé que serías un buen hombre para Kagome, pero me he equivocado - se dio la vuelta y con brusquedad la abrió.

- La amo - susurró por lo bajo. - La amo, Sota, ¡y me jode sentir esto aquí tan dentro de mí! - se arrugó la camisa del lado de su corazón.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? -

- No es tan sencillo - rodó la vista a un lado.

- Ustedes los mayores con su rollos de autosuficiencia y enredos sobre la madurez y toda esa mierda barata - Inuyasha lo vio sorprendido por sus palabras, para un niño de 8 años poseía una capacidad adulta de razonar. Más que ellos. - Creo que si hay amor lo demás no importa - dio un paso afuera pero luego volvió a girar el cuerpo taladrando con la mirada a Inuyasha - Mi hermana no es un trofeo o una obra de arte para subastar, es un ser humano y como tal no solo merece respeto sino sinceridad; y tú Inuyasha me has decepcionado -

Salió por completo cerrando la puerta suavemente a su espalda. Respiró ahogadamente, por una vez creyó que el corredor de autos se le lanzaría encima y lo golpearía, pero confiaba en él. Sabía que era una buena persona y que solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para declarársele a su hermana.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Kagome te espera en la sala de cine - su madre lo jaló por el brazo.

- Voy mamá, solo estaba arreglando un pequeño asunto - sonrió y luego desapareció.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Kagome salió sigilosamente de la sala de cine, iba descalza dando largas zancadas.

- ¿Tú eres la prima de Rin? - la voz profunda y varonil la sobresaltó.

- Sí - susurró viéndolo a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que solo le pertencían a los Taisho, entonces recordó el día de la carrera. - ¿Eres el medio hermano de Inuyasha? -

- Lamentablemente sí - bufó cansado - ¿Lo amas cierto? -

Kagome se puso pálida, ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿A qué había venido esa pregunta?

- No sé de qué me habla - una risita irónica salió de los labios de él.

- Los dos son iguales de patéticos - le pasó por un lado.

Estaba shockeada, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, tanto por saber.

- ¡Espere! - giró el cuerpo pero en vez de encontrarse con la figura imponente de hace rato, lo que vio fueron unos ojos dorados suaves y ¿enamorados? - Inuyasha -

- Pensé que no había nadie, lo siento - se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero ella lo cogió por un brazo, para luego abrazarlo por la espalda.

- No te vayas - enterró su rostro aspirando el fresco aroma de su perfume.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? Soy solo un trabajo - la voz lo traicionó sonándole meláncolicamente, ella negó lentamente. - ¿Cuándo dejé de serlo? -

¡Esa era la pregunta que tanto había buscado hacerse! ¿Pero cuál era la respuesta?, ¿desde cuándo ésto había dejado de ser una búsqueda para convertirse en amor?

- No lo sé, pero ya no digas que eres un trabajo porque sabes que mientes -

- Recuerda que no sé hacerlo, y si he de mentir diría que no me importas - delicadamente soltó sus brazos y se giró para mirarla - Porque lo cierto es que, yo te...-

- ¡Kagome! -

- Kouga - susurró atontada.

Inuyasha bufó obstinado saliendo como bala del lugar. Ya no lo soportaba más, necesitaba irse de allí, le pidiría matrimonio a Sango y toda esa mierda habría terminado.

Escuchó a lo lejos como Kagome gritaba su nombre pero la ignoró, cogió fuertemente su equipaje y con las llaves en mano se montó en su auto. Lo prendió molesto mientras sentía pequeños golpecitos en su ventana.

- ¡Inuyasha baja en este mismo instante! - pero él la volvió a ignorar acelerando lo más que pudo. - ¡Inuyasha! - arrancó el auto desesperado perdiéndose en la lejanía - ¡INUYASHA! -

Se dejó caer al piso con la mirada perdida y las lágrimas cayendo por su mentón, se sentía una mierda estaba más sola que nunca.

- Te amo, Inuyasha - susurró cogiendo entre sus manos un puñado de arena, mientras las lágrimas caían mojando la tierra.

Lo había perdido.


	9. La Boda de Sango

**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

He aquí un nuevo capítulo.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

_**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**_

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**El Esposo Perfecto**_

**/***/***/**

**Capítulo 8: _La Boda de Sango_**

Se sentía molesto, irritante, dolido e idiotamente enamorado. A primera hora del día cogió su móvil y llamando a Sango la citó en uno de los restaurantes de lujo más elegantes de New York; le pediría matrimonio.

Esperó pacientemente la hora y una vez que llegó, salió apresurado prendiendo el auto y arrancándolo con fuerza, dejando una pequeña nube de humo atrás.

Sabía que después de ésto todo cambiaría, tendría que olvidarse de Kagome y convivir con Sango, seguro con el tiempo aprendería a amarla. Quizás se estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua y todo era más fácil de como lo veía.

Estacionó el auto a las afueras del restaurante, miró su rostro a través del espejo retrovisor e improvisó una perfecta sonrisa. Bajó algo nervioso del auto y entró a paso firme al restaurante, a lo lejos vio su mesa sorprendiéndose de quien estaba sentada en ella.

- Kagome - susurró. Ella lo miró atenta.

- Hola, Inuyasha -

Sus miradas chocaron con dolor, no tenían el mismo brillo ni la actitud problemática que poseían cuando se encontraban. Todo se volvió un silencio eterno y lleno de culpas.

- Siéntate - él la obedeció.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - la miró con dudas.

- Dijiste que en tus citas con Sango estuviera presente, así que aquí me tienes - bajó la mirada.

- No debiste haber venido, no te lo pedí - su voz se endureció.

- ¿Por qué me tratas de esa forma? -

- No preguntes, todo se acabó -

Sango llegó acercándose a ellos, Inuyasha la saludó sonriendo y retirándole la silla para que se sentara, ella aceptó el gesto gustosa y luego saludó a Kagome.

- Discúlpenme un momento, iré al baño - Inuyasha se paró.

- Lo siento, Sango - fue tras él.

Le cogió un hombro provocando que volteara apresuradamente, sus miradas volvieron a entrelazarse e Inuyasha tuvo el impulso de besarla; pero no lo hizo.

- Vete Kagome, no haces nada aquí -

- Necesito hablar contigo -

- No hay nada de que hablar, ya todo esta claro. -

- ¡Dime por qué me tratas así! - el fuerte nudo en su garganta empezó a dolerle.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? - dijo casi en un grito.

- ¡Si! -

- ¡Bien! -

La quitó del frente y con paso firme fue a la mesa de Sango, ésta lo vio sorprendida mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita en forma de corazón.

- Cásate conmigo - ella asintió lentamente, shockeada.

Kagome se tapó la boca evitando un sollozo, las lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro y de un fuerte impulso salió corriendo. Inuyasha la vio y cerrando los ojos de dolor, quiso borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

- Adiós, Kagome -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

2 Semanas exactas pasaron desde que le había pedido matrimonio a Sango, no había hablado más con Kagome, ni siquiera volvió a ver un escrito de ella en el New York Times.

Suspiró nervioso mientras miraba a los lados, había mucha gente y los flash eran molestos, inundaban todo el lugar haciéndolo sentir fuera de sitio.

- Miroku ya deja de moverte tanto, provocarás que te golpée -

- Lo siento -

De pronto se escuchó un silbido a sus espaldas, Sango sacaba la cabeza por la puerta señalando agitadamente a Inuyasha. Él se acercó y de un jalón lo metió en la sala, inmediatamente se tapó los ojos.

- Me han dicho que ver a la novia antes de la boda es mala suerte -

- ¡No jodas Inuyasha, destápate los ojos ahora mismo! - él la obedeció.

- ¿Qué sucede? - entrecerró los ojos.

- Hay algo que debo decirte - respiró pesadamente - ¡No quiero casarme contigo! -

- ¿Entonces por qué me mandaste a Kagome? Si bien me escogiste para ser tu "esposo perfecto" ¿y ahora me vienes con esto? - amenazó molesto - No me mientas Sango y dime toda la verdad. -

- Amo a Miroku - cruzó las manos nerviosas.

- Imagino que hay algo más que decir - alzó una ceja enojado.

- Él me habló días antes, dijo que tenías una vida amorosa muy agitada. Siempre te emborrachabas y terminabas con cuanta mujer se te cruzara por el frente, dijo que no te decidías por una. - se sentó - Entonces leí uno de los escritos de Kagome, era tan sincera y gentil que me los imaginaba juntos como una buena pareja. Por eso decidí crear todo éste plan para juntarlos -

- ¿Miroku sabe todo esto? -

- Si - lo miró nerviosa - Perdóname Inuyasha, no sabía llegaríamos tan lejos con toda esta farsa, de verdad perdóname -

- No te preocupes ahora Sango, luego me las pagarás. - salió de la habitación.

Se tronó los dedos furiosamente molesto mientras giraba la cabeza a los lados, sonándose el cuello.

- ¿Inuyasha? - le habló con la voz temblando - ¿Por qué me miras así? -

- ¡Ven aquí maldito imbécil de mierda! - estiró los brazos y Miroku salió corriendo.

- ¡Basta Inuyasha! ¿Qué pasa? -

- ¡Te voy a matar, idiota, eso es lo que pasa! -

- ¡Fue por tu bien! -

- ¡Te lo puedes meter por el culo! - agilizó el paso.

- ¡Aléjate! -

- ¡Estoy molesto Miroku, tanto que te sacaría los ojos y me los comería con chile y carne! -

- ¡Gracias a nosotros la conociste! -

- ¡Y también terminé alejándola de mi vida por sus estúpidas mentiras! - corrió más rápido - ¡Te voy a destrozar tu cara de playboy barato, maldito zoquete! -

Pero Miroku fue más ágil que él, dejándolo muchos metros atras. Sesshomaru aceleró el Mercedes posándose a un lado de Inuyasha.

- Deja de estar persiguiendo a ese bueno para nada y entra al auto, hay que ir por Kagome -

Inuyasha desaceleró y entró agitado al auto. Sesshomaru pisó a fondo el acelerador y en menos de 1 hora estaban a las afueras del New York Times; bajaron rápidamente y en una carrera entraron causando revuelo entre las mujeres. Los conocían muy bien, solo bastaba pronunciar el apellido Taisho, para saber que se trataban de los adonis corredores de autos.

Ligeró el paso y con firmeza abrió la puerta de la oficina del jefe de Kagome, lo saludó con respeto y éste le devolvió el apretón de manos.

- ¿A qué ha venido señor Taisho? - le ofreció asiento pero él se negó.

- Quiero saber dónde esta Kagome? - se sentía desesperado.

- Renunció ésta mañana, ni siquiera presentó su artículo. Solo se fue. -

La oficina le dio vueltas haciendo que la bilis se le subiera a la garganta.

- ¿No tiene idea adónde se fue? -

- Yo que tú, la buscaría en el aeropuerto. Le comentó algo de un viaje a la secretaria -

- ¿Dijo el destino? -

- No -

- ¡Muchas gracias! - salió corriendo y Sesshomaru lo siguió.

Estaba desesperado, antes que su hermano se estacionara había salido del auto. Corrió por todo el estacionamiento y entrando agitado al aeropuerto miró a los lados, había poca gente. Se escuchó el rugir de un avión despegar, corriendo fue a la gran ventana y la tocó con la yema de los dedos. No veía a Kagome por ningún lado, ella se había ido.

Él la había perdido.


	10. Aquí Estoy, Amor

**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

He aquí el capítulo final, ¿a qué no se lo esperaban eh? Como dijo mi buena amiga: **Sofi-chan**. Luego el epílogo.

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

_**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**_

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**El Esposo Perfecto**_

**/***/***/**

**Capítulo 8: _Aquí estoy, amor..._**

**2 Años Después.**

Suspiró cansada dejándose caer con fuerza en el asiento trasero de la larga camioneta, miró a los lados las cámaras, los televisores y los micrófonos; recordó cuando llegó a Europa sola y sin trabajo, alquiló una pequeña habitación en Gran Bretaña y ahí vivió por un tiempo hasta mudarse a Irlanda.

Con su excelente referencia de New York, trató de encontrar trabajo pero nada de lo que ofrecían le apetecía, de pronto surgió un nuevo amor por las entrevistas y decidió arriesgarse al reporte de los deportes. Gracias al canal donde ejercía el trabajo se enteró de muchas cosas, como que Inuyasha no se había casado quedando de nuevo como uno de los solteros más deseables, del mundo.

El fuerte frenó de la camioneta la sacó de sus pensamientos, el regordete de la cámara la miró algo intranquilo.

- Kagome, no vayas a cometer una estúpidez de nuevo. Recuerda que si ésto no sale bien, perderemos nuestros trabajos. - suspiró cansado mientras ella reía.

- ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara cuándo le pregunté a Adam Sandler, si se había tirado al director de la película! - siguió riendo - ¡Y él respondió! - imitando su voz - Lo siento pequeña pero entre bananas y manzanas prefiero las cerezas -

El camarógrafo alzó una ceja levemente molesto.

- Si claro Kagome, eres graciosa. ¡Ahora a trabajar! - casi le escupe la cara.

- No te enojes, amargado - susurró.

- ¿Qué dijiste? -

- ¡Nada! - se zafó de su mirada agria mientras caminaban a la entrada del lugar.

La gente estallaba en gritos y fanfarrias, los chocaban a diario mientras pequeñas maldiciones salían de la boca de ambos. Estaban empezando a molestarse de la muchedumbre pero había algo, mucho más importante que el ruido.

- Oye Bob - le susurró Kagome a un lado - ¿A quién entrevistaremos? - una tonta risita surcó sus labios.

- ¿Eres tonta o te haces? - sus ojos destallaban mucha irritación. - ¡Te dije una hora antes que entrevistaríamos al corredor de autos! -

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par esperando algo peor, pero habían muchos corredores en el mundo; de seguro no era el mismo que ella pensaba.

- Si esa parte la sé, pero no me has dicho el nombre del corredor -

Bob se volteó con furia y la cara roja, pero poco a poco sus facciones se fueron suavizando, inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y alzó la cámara pero al parecer ésa tenía una falla.

Supo que algo no andaba bien, su camarógrafo siempre la reprendía por su mala memoria para los nombres, algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que voltease pero estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos, que nunca esperó a que ese "algo" la sorprendería llamándola.

- Kagome - susurró con la voz ronca por la sorpresa.

Ella se tapó la boca con gracia mientras volteaba algo sonrojada.

- ¡Sesshomaru! Cuánto tiempo - lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Eres reportera? -

- Para el canal de deportes - sonrió feliz.

- Me alegro mucho saber que te ha ido bien, ¿irás a mi boda? -

- No lo creo Sesshomaru. - bajó la cabeza dolida - Después de la muerte de mi madre, no he estado muy bien. -

¡Mentira! Sólo no lo quería ver a él, a ése del que se enamoró y jugó con ella.

- Inuyasha estará feliz de tenerte ahí con nosotros -

¡Y bingo! Justo en el blanco.

- Es la persona que menos quiero ver. - se cruzó de brazos mirando a un lado.

- No se casó, ¿lo sabes? -

- Si. ¿Pero de qué me sirve eso ahora? Quise decirle que lo amaba, pero él ya estaba decidido a comprometerse con Sango. - hizo una mueca con la boca de desagrado - Me lastimó demasiado, igual que Kouga -

- No compares Kagome, tal vez mi hermano es terco, necio y bruto. Pero te quiere. -

- ¿Por qué me dices todo ésto? - entrecerró la mirada.

- Porque será a él a quien entrevistarás. - su voz se notaba fría.

- ¿Y qué? Si he de verlo bien, ¡no moriré por eso! - se dio la vuelta - No moriré - susurró inaudiblemente.

- Eres estúpida - la miró con cierta molestia, ella giró el cuerpo sorprendida - Mejor habla con él, pregúntale que sucedió después de la boda. No saques conclusiones apresuradas de una mierda que podría terminar siendo tu perdición. -

- Sesshomaru -

- Adiós Kagome, y espero que ésta vez hagan lo correcto - con un ademán se despidió desapareciendo entre el enorme pasillo.

- ¡Ya está! - Bob enfocó su camára de nuevo pero sin encontrar a Taisho - ¿Se fue? - suspiró resignado - Ni modo, vamos - se preocupó un poco por el estado callado de Kagome, pero sin darle importancia la tomó del brazo y se la llevó de ahí.

La gran multitud ovasionaba a Inuyasha, le sangraba el corazón y el alma de solo recordar sus besos, sus abrazos, su dorada mirada. Lo amaba más que a ella misma, ¿debía averiguar sobre el después, o lo dejaría así? ¡Maldición! No podía, tenía que hablar con él.

Se alejó de Bob por unos minutos, recorrió a paso lento la enorme pista de carreras mientras miraba a todos lados, la larga cabellera negra se vamboleó a lo lejos con gracia, el traje de corredor blanco con rayas azules y plateadas se le pegaba al cuerpo, notándolo más deseable que muchas de las veces en las que lo vio. Respiró profundamente calmando sus nervios, alzó la mano y con un impulso de seguridad le gritó.

- ¡Inuyasha! -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Él volteó intrigado, al ver ese cabello chocolate con esas facciones femeninas y esos ojos con pequeñas lágrimas, la respiración se le agitó mostrando una sorpresa más grande que sus nervios.

- ¿Kagome? - anonadado la vio fijamente, sintió el tiempo pararse y el viento revolotear sobre ellos.

- ¡Gana esta carrera! - sonrió extasiada - ¡Y hazlo por mí! - se dio la vuelta corriendo donde el camarógrafo.

Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho, mostrando una felicidad que hace mucho no compartía consigo mismo. Se tronó los dedos y moviendo su cuello a los lados se ajustó la chaqueta blanca, montó el Ferrary azul eléctrico y deslizando la llave por la cerradura la giró, haciendo rugir el motor.

- ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó Bob mirándola de reojo.

- Un viejo amigo - canturreó.

Se dio inicio a la carrera mientras se escuchaba el bullicio de la gente, Kagome se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar nerviosa, Bob la miraba de reojo severamente intrigado.

- ¡Vaya Tom! - habló el locutor desde la cabina de arriba - ¡Inuyasha se la esta jugando con el alma, nada más mira esos cambios de velocidades! -

- ¡Estas en lo cierto, Heath! - le respondió Tom - ¡Hace mucho que no lo veía correr de esa forma, al parecer tiene algo por lo que luchar esta tarde! -

Kagome sintió las mejillas arder, de alguna forma sentía que estaban hablando de ella y más que nerviosa, estaba feliz. Por primera vez veía a Inuyasha correr de esa manera, y todo gracias a ella.

- ¡Mira esa vuelta, se esta llevando a los demás pilotos por la borda! - aludió Heath emocionado.

- ¡Hasta su hermano Sesshomaru esta siendo dejado atrás, esta carrera es increíble por primera vez en 5 años, Inuyasha ha estado corriendo como un campeón! - siguió Tom.

- ¡Faltan solo 3 minutos para que se termine y ya la gente empieza a gritar su nombre! ¿Crees que por fin logre llevarse el premio? -

- ¡Claro que si, Heath, ha demostrado ser un ganador! -

Los 3 minutos restantes pasaron dejando a Inuyasha como el vencedor de la carrera, la multitud se paró emocionada gritando porras y armando un enorme bullicio. Kagome estaba shockeada, él había ganado la carrera y para ella, Bob la pellizcó por un brazo sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- Te toca Kagome, ésta entrevista es nuestra - preparó la camára mientras la alzaba posando un ojo por el lente.

Kagome retuvo el aire por unos segundos cuando lo vio acercarse, estaba tan jodidamente atractivo y tenerlo tan encima de ella no la ayudaría en nada, sabía que las palabras se le trabarían y esa entrevista sería un desastre.

- Señor Taisho, hizo una muy buena carrera. El públicó lo ovacionó desde capo a fin, dígame ¿cómo se sintió? - él la miraba fijamente, Kagome tragó saliva.

- Me siento honrado de formar parte de éste equipo en la liga de carreras, obtener éste título sin duda que me hace un hombre muy afortunado - sonrió.

- ¿A quien le dedica éste triunfo? - sabía que esa no era la mejor pregunta, pero ¿qué más podía decir?

- A mis padres que en donde quiera que estén, espero que me vean. A mi hermano que hoy fue un digno contrincante. Y a...- vaciló antes de responder, respiró sonoramente - La mujer de mi corazón, la que aprendí a amar en tan poco tiempo pero que me enseñó lo bueno de la vida, y que aunque hayan tropiezos y no todo sea tan maravilloso como se pinta, siempre en ella encontraré esa paz que tanto he anhelado - sus dorados ojos la penetraron intensamente.

- Que hermoso señor Taisho, espero que sea muy feliz en su futuro. ¡Felicidades por el triunfo! - se volteó sumamente nerviosa y con las manos temblando - Éstas fueron las palabras de Inuyasha Taisho, nuevo ganador la liga de carreras, transmitiendo desde Irlanda vamos contigo...- pero antes de que terminara Inuyasha le cogió el micrófono y apartándolo a un lado, la acercó bruscamente a su cuerpo.

- Te amo Kagome -

Rozó sus labios con delicadeza pero ella se apartó un poco girando el rostro sumamente sonrojado.

- ¡Bob apaga la camára! -

- ¿Estas loca? ¡Esto si es una noticia! - burlándose de ella se apartó un poco para obtener una mejor imagen.

- ¡Bob qué apagues la maldita camára te dije, hazme caso porque voy a ir a patearte las bolas y juro que te dolerá más que...! - pero Inuyasha entre su desesperación la besó.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Una estruendosa carcajada se escuchó desde la sala de la enorme mansión, había dejado solo a Inuyasha 5 minutos, y ya le había puesto mal el pañal al bebé.

- Te dije que no era así - volvió a reír, él la vio molesto con una mueca de enojo.

- ¡Pues no lo sabía, además nadie te mandó a que fueses a la absurda boda de ese mequetrefe cara de lobo sarnozo malholiente...! - cogió aire - ¡De Kouga! -

- ¡Te he dicho que no le digas así! Además fui por Ayame, recuerda que es mi compañera en el noticiero - entrecerró la mirada - ¡Deja los celos de macho herido que no te quedan! -

- ¿Macho herido? - se hizo el ofendido - ¡Y si, estoy celoso de que mi mujer se vaya sin mi! -

Kagome sonrió relajándose, pelear con Inuyasha se había vuelto una rutina muy divertida.

- Venga Inuyasha, sabes que te amo - lo abrazó melosamente - Tanto que me he comprado el conjunto rojo de encajes que te gustó. -

- ¿El de la tienda de Sango? - la miró de reojo.

- Si cariño, y como quiero que me lo quites con los dientes - ronroneó rozando los labios.

- Me estas provocando - le dio un pequeño beso.

- Y yo he esperado mucho -

Dejaron dormido al pequeño bebé de sus amigos, se dieron vuelta y entre besos y abrazos llegaron a la recámara. Habían pasado 3 años desde la carrera y 1 de haberse casado, estaban realmente felices y ya nada ni nadie podía interrumpir su amor.

- ¡Inuyasha, amigo! -

Bueno, tal vez sí, pero ese no era el mejor momento.

- ¡Miroku maldito insolente, espero que valga la pena lo que vienes a decirme porque sino, puedes olvidarte de tener mas descendencia. Idiota! - se paró de la cama poniéndose su boxer blanco mientras Kagome se tapaba la desnudez.

- He venido por Kohaku, pero no hay problema amigo - sonrió nervioso - Sigan con lo suyo -

- ¿No pudiste venir a buscarlo por la tarde? - gritó enojado - ¡Te voy a matar! - estiró los brazos provocando una huída de Miroku.

- ¡Inuyasha! - reprendió Kagome - Tengo algo que decirte - apretó las sábanas - ¡Estoy embarazada! -

Los ojos se le abrieron con sorpresa mostrando cierta alegría, pero al ver la expresión nerviosa de ella supo que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Qué pasa, nena? - le sonrió sensualmente yendo hasta ella.

- Son 2 - una risilla tonta apareció en sus labios dejando a Inuyasha desmayado a mitad de camino. - ¡Inuyasha! -

Se bajó preocupada, pero más que preocupada estaba muy intranquila al tener que explicarle que en realidad, no eran 2.

Sino 3.


	11. Epílogo

**¡Hola a todos! Una vez más...**

¡GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA!

¡Espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

¡Seguiré contando con ellos!

_**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!**_

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**El Esposo Perfecto**_

**/***/***/**

**_Epílogo_**

_**"El esposo perfecto es aquel que, sabe como hacerte sonreír cuando estas triste y trata de oler tu pelo secretamente, pero tu siempre te das cuenta"  
><strong>_

- ¡Me siento como una ballena, gorda y fea! - gritó enojada desde el baño.

- Ya sal de ahí Kagome, te he dicho que estas hermosa - rozó con la yema de sus dedos la puerta.

- ¡No Inuyasha, mejor vete! -

- Malcriada - suspiró con cansancio - Si sales prometo llenarte de besos hasta que se te olvide ésta absurda idea -

- ¡No es una absurda idea, es la verdad! - se tocó el abultado vientre de 8 meses - Parezco Emanuel Yabrauh - dijo más calmada.

- Ni aunque fueses Terri Smith, dejaría de amarte. - volvió a rozar la puerta - Ya abre cariño, te amo demasiado -

Poco a poco la manilla giró a la derecha y la puerta se abrió. Kagome salió con las mejillas ardiendo de molestia pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ven aquí - la cogió de la muñeca y la abrazó, mientras le olía su cabello.

Esa se había convertido en su manía luego de una disputa entre su gordura y el embarazo.

- Inuyasha - susurró nerviosa.

- ¿Hmp? -

- ¿Me dices la verdad? -

- ¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez? - ella negó - No vuelvas a decir que te ves gorda, eres hermosa, para mí lo eres cariño - besó su frente.

- Te amo Inuyasha -

_**"Te defiende cuando lo necesitas, pero aun as****í respeta tu independencia y te da el mando a distancia mientras estás viendo la televisión"  
><strong>_

- ¡No jodas Miroku, te he dicho que ganará la de verde! -

- Kagome, esa mujer canta horrible - suspiró resignado.

- ¡Qué no! - miró de reojo a Inuyasha -¿Tú qué opinas? - él se tensó.

- Si ella te ha gustado cariño, no pierdas la esperanza que ganará. - sonrió nervioso.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan maricón? - preguntó Miroku parpadeando.

- Desde que se casó conmigo - Kagome sonrió mientras miraba la tele.

_**"Se acerca por detrás de ti y pone sus brazos a tu alrededor y juega con tu pelo"**_

- Yura es idéntica a ti - susurró en su oído.

- Pero ha heredado tu carácter, tiene 6 años y ya quiere pelear con los niños varones - suspiró resignada.

- Te recuerdo que te encanta pelear conmigo -

- Es diferente Inuyasha, eres mi marido -

- ¿Y te parece poco? - le besó el cuello - Deberías darme besos no insultos -

- Mamá, ¿cuándo estarán las galletas listas? - sintió el jalón en su vestido.

- Espera un poco más Yura, ve con tus hermanos - la niña se cruzó de brazos.

- Kenji es aburrido y Sousuke, hablador - infló sus mejillas.

- Mamá y papá necesitan hablar unas cosillas, cuando estén las galletas listas te avisaremos - dijo Inuyasha levemente irritado, Yura salió corriendo donde sus hermanos.

- Fuiste algo rudo con ella -

- Necesita pasar más tiempo con los niños - jugó con su pelo - ¿Te he dicho que eres hermosa? -

- Si, pero no me canso de oírlo - cerró los ojos.

_**"El esposo perfecto para mí es él, Inuyasha Taisho, el bravucón, berrinchudo, engreído, machista y jodidamente atractivo que me ama; y que amo"**_

**Kagome Higurashi de Taisho**

- ¿Qué hacías? - preguntó Inuyasha intrigado por lo rápido que cerró su laptop.

- Terminando algo que dejé inconcluso - se paró de la silla y lo abrazó.

- ¿Ya preparaste tu equipaje? - la besó delicadamente.

- Si, me emociona regresar a New York. - sonrió pícaramente.

- Los niños han ido con Rin y Sesshomaru, ¿quieres hacer algo antes de partir? -

- Creo que tengo problemas con esta blusa, ¿me podrías ayudar a quitármela? -

- Lo que pidas, cariño - lentamente la desvistió besandola apasionadamente.

- Inuyasha - lo llamó roncamente. - Eres perfecto -

- No cariño - susurró en su oído - Soy perfecto para ti, Kagome -


End file.
